


Only You

by Nymphoftheglade



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphoftheglade/pseuds/Nymphoftheglade
Summary: 13 brothers and their new sister. With all of them vying for her love, who will be the last one standing in the Brother's Conflict? This story tells the arc of Natsume Asahina and Ema Hinata with some heart- wrenching and some pretty hilarious insights on what Natsume "might" have been thinking throughout the manga and the anime.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm Nymphoftheglade. I used to write on fan fiction but because of certain circumstances (for example rude commenters who aren't gutsy enough to comment as anything but a guest on one of my other stories) I've decided to move all my stories onto Archive in hopes of better comments and critics on how to improve my stories! Hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of Manga version of Brother's Conflict based off of the Natsume spin-off manga. Natsume and Ema meet in this chapter!

"This is so peaceful"... Asahina Natsume though as he stood in the small church where his mother, Miwa, was about to get remarried (yes, that's what you heard) to a man... a Hinata Rintarou. "Oh well, as long as mother is happy..." he was lost in thought, but it didn't stop him from whirling around at the sound of the church door opening and closing. Standing awkwardly by the door looking straight at me with shinning hazel eyes was a petite little girl, probably around 16 in age, dressed head to toes in pink with a cute ribbon around her neck.

My suspicion fired immediately. By birth, and all the way until now, he had never been trusting. "Who are you?" I demanded, stalking towards her as she stammered and blushed.

"Ah... ah..." She began an explanation just as I heard the whoops and catcalling of my fellow... brothers. Did I forget to mention this? I have 13 brothers. I'm the 7th.

"So there you are, Natsume!" Tsubaki, my über noisy triplet brother, put his arm around my neck, pretend strangling me as Azusa, my other triplet, walked around to my other side and draped his arm casually across my shoulders. (damn, how long has it been? I must visit the condo more often.)

"Natsume, this is Hinata Ema! Our new sister! Say hi" Azusa said quietly, smiling gently at Ema. "Ema, this is Asahina Natsume. He is my and Tsubaki's younger triplet."

"Triplet!?" The girl, Ema, looked confounded as her gaze swept from Tsubaki, with his shock of white hair, to Azusa, with his shiny black hair to me, with my... dull orange hair. "W... Wow!" She held her hand out to me. "Nice to meet you, Natsume-san." I shook her hand, finding it firmer than I thought it would be.

"Likewise. Pleased to meet you. Please take care of myself and my siblings." I smiled as I saw her blush. She really was quite the beauty... What the hell am I thinking. I mentally hit myself with a mallet as I joined my other brothers. Masao nii pattted me head while Kana nii, Kyo nii and Hikaru nii (still cross dressed but looking formal nonetheless) bumped me on the head. Wataru ran up to me and I patted his head and exchanged nods with Yusuke and Fuuto, looking as impetuous and arrogant as ever.

"Please be seated, the ceremony is about to start" a voice from the door said and we all turned as one to see mother and our would-be- stepfather Rintarou step through the door, looking handsome and gorgeous in their white dress and tux. We sat down on the wooden pews. Ema just happened to be sitting next to me and I couldn't stop myself from sneaking peaks at her throughout the entire ceremony.

After the ceremony, I walked around until I found her sitting alone with a, weirdly enough, squirrel sitting on her shoulder. Even more outwardly was the fact that the squirrel seemed to be glaring at me.

"Hey". I called by way of greeting. Ema looked up, blushing again.

"Oh, Natsume san. Hello" she stood up.

"I cam to apologize for my behavior earlier. I am sorry I couldn't meet you sooner. As you may have noticed, I live alone due to my job." I handed her my business card "please call me if you need anything. I will gladly help you should you need my advice or anything besides." She smiled at me and took the card. One look at it and she turned back to me with surprise.

"You work for xx company! I love your video games!" She squealed in delight, excitement shinning plainly in her eyes. I was surprised. She didn't seem like the type who would play video games.

"You like video games? Would you like some samples?" I asked, warming up to her instantly. Why not admit it? She made me smile, which, to tell the truth, I don't do that often, even when I'm with family.

"I would love some! Thank you, Natsume san!" She smiled again before my phone began to buzz. Damn work, can't they leave me alone for one freaking day?

"I'll leave you to it then. Welcome to the Asahina Family." I grinned, and went off to the side to pick up my cellphone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you like the story so far? A Kudo or a constructive comment please?


	2. Growing Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Asahina family (w/o Rinataro or Miwa) and Ema eat out at the Sakura viewing festival and we see how the relationship between the Natsume and Subaru are a bit... unsteady to say the least while also seeing the relationship between Ema and Natsume bloom!

"Yes. I have told you a hundred times already." Natsume shouted into his cell phone. Calming down, I resumed my conversation with the director of the company that was going to host a show for our new game. "Yes, we will have the demo to you by next week at the latest. Pleased to do business with you." He pressed "end call" and threw his phone onto the small wooden table in his office. He stretched his back and loosened his tie, sighing. "Work is such a pain, especially at this time." He looked out of the window of his 4th story office, giving him a stunning view of the Tokyo sunset.

_Buzz... buzz... buzz... buzz..._

"What now" I though out loud as I grabbed the offending phone, almost hurtling it out of his office. Swiping the screen, a message popped up from Azusa. "What are we doing _this_ time?" He moaned as he read the message.

"Sakura viewing today. You good?" Damn. I just went to one with my colleagues. It was a complete disaster. Then he saw the post-script. "Ema will be there." He considered, and typed back.

"See you there."

7:00 pm, some park near the river with Sakura trees in full bloom. The rest of the Asahina brothers and Ema had already gathered and were already starting to eat when I got there.

"Huh, so you started without me regardless." I asked in lieu of a question, unable to conjure even a fake smile after the tiring day.

"Oh, Natsume san!" I heard a feminine voice calling my name "When did you get here?" I turned just as she got to me, beaming brightly.

"Hi, Ema. I just got here" I smiled what felt like my first real (and totally sincere) smile in ages (what on Earth was going on with me?) and patted her soft curls. Juli bristled.

"Oh, have you eaten? Ukyou san and I made the bento together. Well... mostly it was Ukyou san." She laughed as she handed me a small dispensable plate pilled high with food. I thanked her and sat down next to Azusa, who patted the place next to him and invited me to sit. I dug in and realized, after a moment, that Ema continued to stare at me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I was stunned, then I saw her eyes darting down to my food. I laughed. "It's good. Seriously."

"Oh, I'm glad." She smiled, and I felt my heart contract, not painfully but in an oddly pleasant way. He grinned at her as he finished the last of his meal. She took the plate from him, fingers brushing his for a second. She flushed, and looked away. What was that all about. I looked down at my fingers where they had grazed hers. They looked normal, but the feeling had definitely been there. The feeling of L...

"Oh no. Where's Wataru chan?" Ema cried out suddenly, distracting me from my reverie. I looked around and saw Wataru standing by the fence, playing with a mama duck. He looked too close to the fence, almost tipping forward. Without thinking, I ran towards him. Just as I reached him, my luck struck. Wataru tripped backwards and...

_Splash_

I looked around sheepishly. I was sitting up to my butt in pond water.

"Eh... This is embarrassing..." Just as Ukyou Nii ran up and pulled me out.

"Are you alright?" Ema was running towards me with a handkerchief in hand "please use this to dry off as much as possible." I grinned weakly and began hastily attacking my hair with the handkerchief (why not admit it, it smelt like her).

"Since you're wet, how about coming back to the apartment and washing off? You can borrow some of my clothes." Azusa offered kindly. I looked at him gratefully, thinking how humiliating it would be to walk around wet in the middle of Tokyo... goodness.

_Back at the apartment_

Natsume walked into the living room to find Subaru sitting on the couch, a frown on his face.

"Subaru?" I asked. He turned, and immediately the frown knit itself into a scowl

"You're staying?" He asked, an undercurrent of guard in his tone

"Yes, just to borrow the shower."

"Oh" was Subaru's only reply as he turned back to the window.

"Um... I read the Basket Monthly. It said you seemed off your game. What the hell is wrong? This is an impor..."

"Shut up, Natsu nii. I don't take advice from a _quitter_." Subaru got off the couch and walked upstairs.

"What the..." Natsume scratched his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Please drop a comment about how you feel about it, please!


	3. Closer Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ema and Natsume both attend Subaru's college basketball game and tensions rise as Natsume witnesses Subaru doing something, which stirs up feelings he may have for Ema. Please enjoy!

I leaned back against the uncomfortable (really, I must ask for a nicer chair. How am I supposed to work when it feels like I'm sitting against a damn rock!) chair in my office when my cellphone started bleeping.

"What is it now..." I moaned as I unlocked my phone and stared. It was an announcement. 5:30 pm- Meiji University- Subaru- basketball match. "Hm..." I glanced at the watch next to me. It read 5:00 pm. "Should be able to make it" I said to myself as I gathered my jacket from where it hung on the back of my seat.

_5:30- Meiji University gymnasium_

"Huff huff. Just in time" panted Natsume as be looked around for his designated seat. He found it, and walked towards it when he saw a figure that was all too familiar...

"Ema?" He looked at her, surprised. He had not thought she was the basketball kind of person. "Are you here alone?"

"Ah. Natsume- san! Yes, Subaru- san asked me to come and watch him play. Did you also come to see Subaru- san play?" her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining with excitement. It almost made me want to lean forward and pat her head... and something else... almost.

"yes, I am" I smiled to myself as I took my seat beside her. The seats were narrow, so she her left side was right up against my right... It was a strange feeling. Not alien, but warm and comforting... Stop it Natsume. She is your younger imouto. Not a prospect girlfriend...

_One hour later..._

"That was so amazing wasn't it Natsume- san. Subaru- san..." I was listening to her babble on about the game although, truthfully, she didn't seem to know much about basketball... "Oh, sorry. I probably talk so much about something I barely understand." She looked down and her cheeks blushed a light pink, which made me want to cup them and... STOP IT!

I smiled at her. Not a fake smile but a sincere one full of brotherly love (I hope) "It's fine. It was a very exciting game overall." I patted her head as we walked out of the great glass door of the gym. I was just about to suggest I take her home since it was starting to rain when... _ring ring ring..._ What the hell... Why now of all times? "Sorry, its work. can you wait for me over there? Under the trees? I'll take you home after I get this call." She nodded and hurried away.

"moshi moshi, Asahina speaking..." I walked a short distance away as Hiroto- san from another game firm nagged on about how it was a pleasure to work together and such and such. I was getting bored with the conversation so I looked over to where Ema was waiting and saw, instead of her alone, that Subaru was jogging towards her despite having another game soon. I turned around, curious to see what it was about, just in time to see him take her hand and kiss it. Ok... That was new. Subaru, out of all of his brothers, had been the one least infatuated with women. But this? I felt a stab of jealousy stir in my chest as I thanked Hiroto- san and hung up.

Fists clenched, I felt the power of the jealousy within me take control as I stalked back to where Ema and Subaru were standing.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I said as I neared them, glaring at Subaru through slitted eyes. "don't get cocky just because you won one game. And not even a championship game at that! Keep yourself focused and don't be led astray from distractions." We stood there glaring at one another, the tension palpable that, at any second, it could break out in a fight. Finally, Subaru backed down.

"think about what I said, please" he said to Ema as he walked away, knuckles fisted in the pockets of his sports jersey. Ema watched him go a faraway look. My minds flitted back to the photograph in my one-room apartment where I first noticed Subaru's attachment to Ema. I hesitated, but asked anyways.

"Are you two dating?" She looked at me like she had forgotten I was standing next to her. Her hair was curling slightly from the rain and her cheeks faintly pink. It made that magnetic pull all that much stronger by the second.

"S... Subaru- san and I? D... Dating? No no. We're just siblings" she denied quickly, stuttering around. She was looking quite flustered. Hm... This is more complicated that I though it would be. Feeling sorry for her, I took off my suit jacket and draped it on her shoulders, just barely containing myself from putting my arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Come, lets go home. My car is just around the corner. I'll drive you back to the condo." I held my hand out and she took it mutely, her small hand completely wrapped by my slightly larger hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Drop a comment about how you feel about it, please!


	4. I will wait no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ema goes missing and Natsume finds her. After some persuasion she decides to spend the night at his house where Natsume finally can't hold his emotions in any longer.

"Maan. That sure sucked." Kazamatsuri yawned ad stretched his arms above his head as we walked out of our "home", or else known as the office conference room where we had literally spent more than 15 hours discussing games. "And on my day off too..." He gave me a look that showed just how tired he was (I could tell cause I probably had a scowl on my own face. My version of discontent)

"Just shut up. I'lll treat you to Ramen tomorrow for lunch ok?" I growled, searching for my phone. Damn, already 11!? Jeez those people sure could talk.

"REALLY!?" His face immediately changed from discontent to shinning with happiness "I'll hold you to that promise, Asahina." He waved at me in farewell as he walked off. I was about to do the same when...

_buzz... buzz... buzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Really..." I sighed as I dug out my cell phone from my suit pocket. I started when I saw the caller ID. Azusa? I picked up. "What's going on? It's a bit late for..."

"Natsume. Have you seen Ema? Or has she contacted you?" Azusa sounded worried which got me worried as well.

"No. I haven't heard from her. What's wrong?" Her small figure floated into my mind. So defenseless... so frail...

"She parted with Yusuke when they left school and no one's seen her ever since..." I hung up, stuffed my phone into my pants pocket and took off at a dead sprint that would have made my old senpai's proud.

_Half an hour later... near a small park in center Tokyo_

_Huff... huff.. huff..._ I was gasping and clinging to the side of a brick wall just to stand up straight. _Damn... Was running always this hard? Mori- senpai would so kill me now if he saw the state I'm in..._ I caught my breath at last and looked around. I had been running around for a while now and Still no sign of Ema. Maybe I should go back and look again... And that was when I heard a familiar ring tone strike up. I looked into the small alley on my left and saw, _voìla_ , Ema crouching in the shadows with tears in her eyes.

"I've been looking for you... Ema" I chastised as I walked towards her, not caring about anything other than getting her safe and sound.

"Oh... Natsume- san?" She looked at me in surprise _(but why I sincerely do not know. Isn't it normal for a... brother to look for his sister is she's gone missing?)_ "Why were you looking for me?" I stopped dead a few meters away from her and crouched down.

"What do you mean, Why? Azusa told me you were missing" I asked her. She turned her head away from me so she didn't have to reply. I sighed, and took her phone from her hand. "Well. I should probably tell Kyo- ni and Masa- ni and everyone else that I've found you..." I didn't get to finish before she grabbed my arm in her small but firm fists.

"Please don't. I don't want to go home..." It was the first time seeing her looking this crestfallen and with tears in her eyes. My heart thumped painfully in my chest. _Stop it, damn it. She's sad! This isn't time for feeling... whatever._ I snarled at inner self who shrugged in nonchalance. I sighed, and turned her cell phone off.

"Then... would my place be ok? It's near here anyways" _What the heck. Might as well_ I told myself, trying my best to ignore the happy skipping of my heart at the thought that she might spend the night with me. I looked at Ema and saw that she was looking at me with a bit more shock. "Mah... It's better than staying here right? Come." I reached out my hand and gently circled her wrist. Pulling her up, I took her bag. Keeping a hold of her hand possessively, but as gently as possible, I took her home.

As I unlocked the door to my apartment, I couldn't help but keep sneaking illicit peaks at her. She hadn't talked all the way back to my place so I was kind of worried since she was normally so chatty and lively. "Come on in" I said as I held the door open for her. Tsubaki and Azusa came snuggling up to me as I struggled to take off my shoes. "Come on, you guys. Shoo." I waved them off as Ema stepped into the main room.

"Sorry for intruding upon your privacy like this, Natsume- san" she looked at me apologetically, still looking depressed. I waved away her gratitude and got a mug, poured some tea into it and put it in front of her.

"So... Want to tell me what's going on?" I was feeling a little restless. She just looked so sad and yet so beautiful at the same time. She didn't seem to want to answer... so I tried to be a little more assertive. "Come now..."

"IT'S NOTHING." she shouted suddenly. I was taken aback and did the smart thing. I shut up. A few minutes later, I tried again.

"Ema..." She gave up and went to her bag _(huh? Why would she do that?)_ and took out a crumpled sheet of paper.

"In order for me to get my passport, I had to go get a copy of my family register..." She sniffled and thrust the piece of paper at me like it was offensive. _(what the heck...)_ I thought as I took the piece of paper... and almost let go of it. Beside her name were two words. _Adoptive_ _daughter. (no wonder she was sad... )_

"so it seems... that papa and I... aren't related by blood." She was whispering to herself but I could hear her just fine. "just what am I to papa... "

"Hey... there's no need to be like that..." I shut up again as I glanced at the two offending words. "Your real parents..."

"That's even worse. If papa knew he should have told me when he got married to Miwa- san! Keeping it to himself..." She burst into tears and put her hands to her face, muffling her next words. Strangely enough, I could still hear the muffled "I can only believe that I was abandoned... Ever since I came into the Asahina family I've seen papa less and less... I didn't concern much over it since I thought, if all else fails... at least we are connected by blood right? But since that's not the case... I have no reason and no right to stay with you and your family any longer... I'm sorry..." she shook her head violently and stood up, picking up her bag from the floor.

"Oy...!" I protested and, without being conscious of action, I stood up, reached out, and grabbed her hand tightly. She tried to tug her hand away but for some reason I couldn't let go. _(I've.. I've always given up halfway on everything. I left all the responsibility of fulfilling one's dream to Subaru)_ was what I thought to myself as I drew her towards me and held her in a tight embrace, feeling her strong and steady heartbeat against my chest. I heard a loud thud in the background as she dropped her bag and say "Na... Natsume- san?" in shock, but I was no longer in control of my own physical self as I lifted her head and as I brought mine down I said "I will never let you go. How could I?" Before she could answer, I brought my mouth down to hers and kissed her while holding her tightly to my chest _(That's why... that's why this time... I refuse to let go)_.

We stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity. Her lips were soft beneath mine, and although I had forced this kiss on her she did not seem to want to resist me. Reluctantly, I pulled back. "Ema, I will always be here for you. So please don't... please Never say you have no place to return to." I cradled her head gently as she sobbed into my shirt, unleashing all of her sorrow and letting me share her burden. I had never felt more needed in my life. All the while Ema was crying, all I could think was that _This girl came into my life as my sister, my younger sister with 8 years between her and me. But as of now... as of now... my feelings... have extended past that of a siblings love. I can't even fathom the fact that she may not return my feelings..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Drop a comment to tell me how you feel about this chapter, please!


	5. My Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume finally resolves not to give up on his feelings for Ema!

**_Flashback two or three years before the story of Brother's Conflict..._ **

_It was a very warm June afternoon, and I was sitting calmly (outwardly anyways) in the Eden Games co. Interview, hoping for a job as they asked me question after question about just about everything._

_"So... you did Track and Field in high school and you ran in the Hakone cross country relay?" Asked one of the interviewers, an enthusiastic looking lady who I would later know as "boss"_

_"Yes, I did."_

_"And how many districts did you run?" Asked the man with the forked beard_

_"I ran in 8 districts."_

_"Asahina- san, that is amazing. I may even have seen that on TV. So why is someone who accomplished so much interviewing for Eden Games?"_

_"I... I want to work for you, that's all." Total lie, but I had to make them believe me, didn't I? But that answer was just plain stupid. Even in a state of panic I should have been able to think of a better answer... I was lost in my thoughts just as the door banged open and Subaru came in with a huge grin on his face._

_"Natsu-ni! Guess what! The coach picked me as captain for the upcoming winter basketball... tournament... " he looked confused for a moment before he asked "why are you wearing a suit, Natsu- ni?" I looked away from Subaru's shinning eyes, hating what I was about to do but unable to do anything else._

_"I'm job scouting." I forced myself to look at Subaru, and saw his face full of shock at the words that had just come out of the brother he idolized's mouth._

_"Wh... What? But... but... don't you still have the cross country relay race to finish?"_

_"I'm already quit Track and Field when I went to college." I replied remorselessly, seeing the despair wallow in Subaru's eyes._

_"Bu... but WHY?" Subaru was desperate for the brother he looked up to to say something otherwise, to say that what he had just said was all a silly joke._

_"I thought about the future and decided to begin working." I hated lying to Subaru, but what could I say instead? Sports are not a very dependable source of income. Sooner or later you would have to quit regardless? He plays basketball, and he's good at it. Don't kill his dreams. So I held in my own regret and sorrow as I saw his face morph from despair to hatred directed towards his once- favorite brother who was now the most hated person in Subaru's life._

**_Back to the present day Brother's Conflict..._ **

_I, who was never able to pursue my dreams like Tsubaki, nor be as talented as Azusa at everything and anything, who left everything including my own ambition to Subaru. I don't regret choosing to work instead of run but... whenever I picture Subaru's face as he looked at me that day... I feel like a useless piece of s*** who was always so half- assed about everything_ was what I was thinking as I held Ema close to my chest as she cried her eyes out. Feeling her shivering form so close to me, so warm and fragile, the love for this young woman that had been hiding dormant in my heart until barely 10 minutes ago exploded like it did just then, and I had to forcefully stop myself from kissing her until she stopped crying. _And that's why... that;s why This time... I am never letting go. I will not stop halfway about my feelings for Ema._ I promised myself as I gently detached her from my sodden shirt.

"Stay here for the night. I'll sleep on the floor." I told her as she hugged her herself. "Listen. You're an important person to me, and to the Asahina family. The conflicts that we've been getting into only prove just how much we care about you, Ema. But of course, we're not idiots (welll... some of us aren't anyways). We'll think about what happened today and adjust accordingly, so please. Have some faith in us brothers, ok?" I asked her, tilting my head to one side as I regarded her expression (being that much taller than her gave me a clear view of the sorrow in her face combined with something else... was that anger? Or embarrassment?)

...

"Are you angry? Because of how I kissed just now?" I was a bit worried. I knew I should have held my feelings in check. Why make a bad matter worse...

"What? No" She looked up, confused at my question. I hesitated, feelings her eyes ask for an explanation to my... actions.

"I'll tell you this, even though it may just cause more trouble for you. I wouldn't kiss anyone if I wasn't sincere about it. I _know_ that by telling you this I'm just making you even sadder and more flustered, but I can't (or won't, which one is it Natsume. Get it out) hold my feelings in anymore. Because just like most of my other brother's, both elder and younger, I am in a daze over you." As soon as I said that, I involuntarily lifted her chin and almost kissed her... but the look in her eyes made me stop ( _and thank god I did. The poor girl_ _had too much on her plate without adding a "Natsume" to it_ ).

...

"Ok..." her reply was so faint that even I was not sure I had heard correctly. "I'm so sorry... I'm still relying on you even when I should be strong, Natsume- san..." she said lifelessly.

I turned around and looked at her like she was crazy, smiled sincerely, and replied. "If it's you, I don't mind." And was rewarded with a warm smile from her end that made my heart thump painfully in my chest ( _oh be still my beating heart..._ )

**_The room was dark as Ema, eyes open and lying on Natsume's bed, faced one side of the wall while Natsume, eyes also open and lying on the floor, faced away from Ema. All was silent until..._ **

"Ahh!" In an instant I was up and looking at Ema, sitting up on my bed with a look of surprise on her face.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head and pulled down the blanket.

"Nothing. Just your little kitties snuck under the blanket and it scared me a bit." She blushed slightly as I glared at Tsubaki and Azusa. Grabbing them by the scruff of their neck I hauled them back to their normal sleeping spot and told them to stay, though it's unlikely they will listen, and went back to Ema.

"So... you were still awake? Is something keeping you from falling asleep?" As I said that I pushed myself onto the edge of the bed and leaned forward until I was literally face to face with Ema with only a few centimeters of space between her lips and mine. The atmosphere was so serene around us made me feel like us two were in a small bubble. I couldn't help it and moved forward and put my palm on her rosy cheeks, caressing her face gently and felt her go placid at my touch. I couldn't help it. I moved my hands to her wrist and leaned in, almost touching my lips to hers... only to pull back almost immediately.

"Sorry. I shouldn't kiss you when you are like this... It's too adverse a situation. get some sleep ok?" I ruffled her hair affectionately, my hand lingering only slightly on her hair before I pulled back. She lay back down and in a moment I could hear her breathing deepen. She was asleep.

I sighed to myself, careful not to make too much sound as to wake her. _These feelings... I almost couldn't stop myself from kissing her again. Damn it. just Think about the consequences, you idiot. You wouldn't have been able to control yourself if you had and you both would have regretted this day for the rest of your life and she's still a kid for gods sake! And think about Subaru. If he had found out that you two had... then our relationship... probably, no absolutely, would have been terminated to a pile of ashes. Sigh... the image of a younger me looking warmly and smiling slightly at a carefree Subaru from over my shoulder came into my mind as I drifted off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Drop a comment about how you feel about it, please!


	6. Misunderstanding... Big time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ema is getting ready to take her mock exams for university, and Natsume is surprised at her choice of school. He then takes her as a beta player to his company's newly opened amusement park to celebrate the end of her mocks... but then she overhears something and misunderstanding ensues!

"Meiji University's Business Department?" My eyes narrowed slightly. _Why Meiji? And why the Business Department? Could it be… Subaru? It can't be a coincidence… can it? With the same campus…_ I was startled out of my thoughts when a hand was suddenly clapped onto my shoulder.

"Oh? Looks like Ema- chan's aiming pretty high" Kazamatsuri commented lightly, reading my email over my shoulder.

"Who said you could look!?" Locking my screen and shoving my phone down my suit pan pocket. My face must have looked comical as Kazamatsuri started laughing as he reached for my pack of cigarettes, much to my dismay.

"But why do you look so dissatisfied, Asahina?"I started and blanched for a moment before taking another puff of my cigarette. I exhaled and looked around pensively.

"No reason really…" I must sounded pretty distraught because Kazamatsuri looked at me with a surprised look on his face

"Oh, really…" he said in a I-don't-believe-you-one-bit voice, but didn't pry, for which I was very grateful. Then, as if a sudden thought struck him, he patted my shoulder before saying "I just remembered. I came looking for you because I had something to say". He put out his smoke, and patted me on the shoulder again, though this time he had an extremely pained expression on his face. "Let's do our best together… "

"… … Huh?" I was bewildered. "What on Earth are you talk-" I hadn't even finished my sentence when I felt another cigarette being taken from my shirt pocket. I turned around and lo and behold it was my boss standing behind me, holding the stolen item and calmly lighting it up and taking a drag.

"Well, as we approach the completion of the Amusement Park, each department has to send out some for the remaining helpers… I get to choose who is going for our department! Asahina- kun~ Kazamatsuri- kun~ I nominate you guys!" She clapped her hands and said in a cheerful voice. Kazamatsuri and I groaned in unison. I looked at him with a _I can't believe she can say that with a straight face_ look and he raised his eyebrow in a _I know right… this sucks_ way.

_Four months later…_

I plop down on my sofa with Tsubaki and Azusa curled up next to me, sleeping. Extreme exhaustion came over me as I glanced at Ema's email that I had still yet to reply to, despite it being from four months ago… _So in the end, I never got the chance to ask her why she wanted to go to Meiji University…_ I sank back into the cushions. _It's been almost four months since I last saw her…_

 _This feeling called Love… the more time passes, the more I long for it… And the more I start to worry about her becoming someone else's…_ It was then a sudden realization hit me like a freight train as an image of Ema in her school uniform, looking as adorable and beautiful as ever, popped into my head. _Come to think of it, I never told Ema how I felt!_ I felt like an idiot when…

"MEOW~" Tsubaki and Azusa had decided that it was the optimal time to wake up and start rolling around like the bunch of cray fur balls they were.

"Ne ne… Tsubaki… Azusa… I told you guys not to mess around…" I scratched my head in frustration as I separated the two when something that was half-in and half-out of my briefcase caught my attention. "For Staff: Yokohama Eden Parks March Pre-opening Beta-Tester Invitation" I read aloud, a plan already forming in my head. "This will do".

_A couple of months later… At Yokohama Eden Parks_

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice over the intercom shouted desperately.

"There is" a girl said with a sinister smile on her face "no waiting in victory" as the screen proclaimed "Player: Natsume LOSER" on the screen…

_A few minutes later, at the cafe in the amusement park_

"Were there any breaks during your exams again?" I asked Ema as he set down her beverage.

"Oh! Thank you very much! And yes, there certainly were! Which is why I can't help but feel that my gaming skills have dulled a bit…" I looked at her with an incredulous expression which said _and yet you still won 20 times in a row…_

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" I said to her quietly after a brief pause. She looked at me and said with a huge grin on her face, befitting of the 17 years old she is. It was so beautiful that I could not help but smile back with all sincerity. She continued to ramble on.

"when this place officially opens, I'd love to come here with all our brothers. That game we just played allows up to 10 players right?" I looked at her skeptically _I think its a little too early to make that call…_

"Hey… Are you planning on giving us all a whopping?" I asked her suspiciously while slanting my eyes at her accusatorially.

"Eh? O… Of course not! Besides, I didn't mean it that way… I meant that Tsubaki- san and Yusuke- kun are pretty good at gaming too!" _I conceded since she was right on that one_ "And also, since Subaru- san's good enough to go pro now, those reflexes of his would be hard to beat too-" I lost her after what she said about Subaru going pro… Pro? Subaru's planning on becoming a professional player? Why didn't he tell me…

_Meanwhile, in the staff room_

Ema waited outside while I went in to hand the surveys to the staff, and whaddaya know Nishina- san just happened to be on duty… Yay for me…

"Ema-chan's pretty cute, huh?" She giggled (like a schoolgirl, if I may add) while grabbing the surveys from my outstretched hand "Careful or your lil'bro might just snatch her from you~" she sang as she started to read our feedback. I started, while an internal conversation broke out. _My little brother… I had planned on confessing my feelings to Ema today… but that was until I heard about Subaru's decision to go professional. Don't get me wrong. I'm overjoyed that my stoic little brother, who continued to play basketball, was able to grow so much; but on the other hand, it reminds me so much of my own incompetence…_ there and then, I came to the realization that _he was much more suited for her… than someone like me… because surely she's already had feelings for him for a while since she plans on attending the same university as him…_

"Snatch?" I scoffed "It's not like there's anything going on between Ema and I".

"Seriously? Aw, c'mon! You two were totally on a date today!" Nishina- san stretched as she stood up "Ughhhh~ I wanna get out of here already so I can grab a glass!" she was giggling as I stood there awkwardly thinking _Nishina-san… You've never stopped drinking after just one glass before…_ when Nishina-san spoke up again, as if another thought had just popped into her head. "Speaking of which, the liquor you got for me as a souvenir a while back was delicious! I want a drink that goes down smoothly but packs a lunch… like ASAP! I think I'll tag along next time…"

Little did I know that Ema had inched closer to the doorway, and had heard the entire conversation between Nishina- san and I…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Drop a comment with your thoughts, please!


	7. Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the misunderstanding between Natsume and Ema processes, so does that between Natsume and Subaru. What will happen when Subaru finds Natsume and Ema in an embrace? Or when Tsubaki and Azusa find Natsume in Ema's room?

On our way home, I noticed that Ema was usually silent and seemed almost preoccupied by something going on in her head. This may not have bothered me had it been any other day but I could not help but be worried since she was so happy and hyper just a few hours ago when we were at the Amusement Park…

"Is there something wrong…?" I asked hesitantly, trying to get her to open up without sounding too invasive. After all, she had the freedom to keep stuff from me if she wanted to, though I wish she would confide in me.

As if my voice had broken her from her trance, she jumped ever so slightly when I spoke and replied hastily, "Oh no! We just did a lot of things today so I'm feeling a bit tired because of that" she reassured me, although her eyes told a different story. But being the man that I was, I didn't pry since it was her business and she would tell me if she wanted to.

"I see" I said, hoping that she could hear the sincere care I had for her in my words and open up to me about what was bothering her. When she didn't, we lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence as I continued to drive her home. She continued to be lost in her own thoughts as I desperately tried to come to terms with whether or not to tell her of my feelings…

When we finally arrived at the condo, I parked my car in front of the front gates and looked at Ema. She smiled a pretty strained smile and said to me, "Thank you for today, it was fun". But try as she may to sound cheerful, I could detect the undertone of sadness in her voice but could not understand where it came from. Having nothing better to say, I replied in a warm voice,

"Sure thing. Let's go again sometime". Hell, even to my own ears I sounded strained. I could only hope that Ema didn't detect it… after a few more minutes of a borderline uncomfortable silence, Ema finally put her hand on the door and got ready to get out of the car.

"Well… Thank you for the ride home" she said to me with a dull look in her eyes, completely different from the energetic and enigmatic look she had just mere hours before. "Take care, Natsume- san."

"Yeah…" I said, equally dully from my lack of conviction. We continued to stare at each other for a short while until she finally broke eye contact with me and let go of the car door. From her tone of voice, it was almost like it would be the last time we would speak. And with the slamming of the car door I felt as if a barrier had been erected; one that was intent on keeping me from my Ema.

As she walked back to the Condo, I berated myself internally as I lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it. _So in the end, I couldn't confess my feelings… Damn it, I chickened out… again… Well… Subaru is a good man… a far better man than me…_ But even as I was thinking that, my eyes were still fixated on Ema's quickly vanishing form, and the thoughts I had previously had about Subaru became less and less coherent as I desperately tried to hold onto one last shred of hope that I could still turn things around. _Tsk_ … _but even so… I…_ and even as I was thinking those thoughts, my body was moving of its own accord. Stubbing out the cigarette, I threw open the car door and shouted…

"EMA!" I started running towards her even as she turned around to look at me in shock. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her against me and put my arm around her, hugging her tightly without a care in the world. Not even that of us being on a sidewalk where anyone could see our embrace.

"Na… Natsume-san?" She asked in a confused voice, as if she were shocked at my sudden decision to hug her.

My decision firm, I lowered my mouth to her ear and spoke in a voice that could barely contain my passion and love for her. "I know that I'm not the best man for you… But even so… I couldn't erase my feelings for you…" I pulled her closer until she was literally pressed up to my body. "I'm in love with y-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" suddenly, another voice cut in. I looked around and saw Subaru standing there with a furious look on his face. His eyes were glaring murderously at me, as if I had wronged him by hugging Ema.

"Subaru…" I started to explain when out of nowhere he pulled me up by my hoodie and shouted

"GET AWAY FROM EMA!" as he punched me squarely on the left side of my face, causing me to fall onto the sidewalk painfully with a throbbing cheek. Subaru stood over me, still fuming, while he asked through gritted teeth. "What is the meaning of this, Natsu-nii?" His face became less aggressive and more impassive as he pulled Ema behind him, as if to hide her from me.

 _Heh, I really am pitiful, aren't i? Even after being knocked down I still can't seem to give up…_ "Subaru… I…" I tried again to speak when a shadow suddenly appeared before me, getting in between Subaru and I. It was Ema.

"Please stop!" She cried, throwing her arms out in order to protection me from Subaru's onslaught of anger.I was shocked, but the look on Subaru's face was even more so.

"Ema…" he was speechless "Tsk" he whirled around as he sped away, running into the condo. Not even turning around when Ema cried out for him in despair. After he disappeared from sight, Ema and I stood there, stupefied, as what had just happened sunk in. Ema looked at me and motioned me to follow her into the condo so she could get some ice and disinfectant for my wound, which was throbbing painfully.

A minute later, I found myself sitting on the floor of her room as she knelt before me, applying disinfectant to my cheek. It stung, but not enough to make me flinch. After she was done cleaning my cheek, she handed me an ice-pack and I put it to my cheek. The coldness seeped in and the bruise began to feel better instantaneously.

"Sorry… About what just happened" I muttered as she put away hr first aid kit. She looked at me, startled, as I continued. "The only thing on my mind was stopping you… I didn't stop to check our surroundings…" She swallowed, then turned to me and handed me a bandaid.

"Here" she said, her eyes tender as she watched me unwrap it and apply it to my bruise.

"Th… Thanks" I said, somewhat shyly, but also kind of miffed when she turned her back towards me. After another few minutes of silence, I tried to talk to her again even as I was standing up. "Thanks, for the first aid-"

"Why?" She cut me off "Why did you hug me?" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "I can't understand you, Natsume- san…You… You think there's nothing between us anyways… so why?"

I was confused at her words, so I said the first things that came to mind. "Ema…? What are you-" when a sudden clack and crash of her bedroom door interrupted us yet again.

"EMA~" Tsubaki sang as he entered the room uninvited "let's go to the amusement park to celebrate your graduation and exams~"

"Don't open the door before she answers, Tsubaki…" Azusa scolded Tsubaki from behind, but followed him into Ema's room regardless. They both stopped cold when the saw me and Ema together. They both wore expressions of shock.

"Natsume…?" Tsubaki asked. He and Azusa shared a look and, before I could explain myself, dragged me bodily out of her room and into Azusa's room, which was just down the corridor from Ema's and slammed the door. The both stood and looked at me with scrutiny in their eyes.

"So… What were you doing with her in there _alone_?" Azusa asked me skeptically, putting extra emphasis on the word alone.

I sighed, not wanting to get on the bad side of my fraternal triplet brothers, even though i knew they both harbored feelings for Ema. "Nothing really. She was just patching me up". Both Tsubaki and Azusa's eyes lit up in disbelief.

"Ohh?" Azusa pried, "so you did something to make someone punch you?" I glared at him, telling him to back off. He understood, but just then Tsubaki interjected, his voice grave.

"Natsume. What do you think of Ema?" I looked at him and Azusa, both of who had their serious face on and were looking at me harshly. "Azusa and I are both serious about her. If your feelings are half assed… then I'd like you to back off." He finished in a hard voice. Now all three of were looking at each other, trying to gauge the reaction to this challenge.

"I…" my brain was all in a jumble even as my mouth formed the words, which were, for the first time, my genuine feelings. "I love Ema. Not as a sister, but as a woman." They both continued to stare at me skeptically, waiting for my next words. "Therefore. I have no intention of giving up Or backing off."

At long last, my mind was made up. I was going to make Ema my own. And no one, not my siblings, not even my own triplet brothers, could stop me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Drop a comment to express your opinions, please!


	8. What I feel for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume and Subaru finally make up with one another, and Natsume finally resolves to make Ema his! The second to last chapter before the epilogue that isn't a part of the manga or anime.

_~A few days later~_

Kazamatsuri and Nishina-san were standing in a secluded area of the park. When he saw me, Kazamatsuri shouted: "Asahina! Over …here…?" He and Nishina-san both looked so shocked when they saw me wearing a mask to hide the bruise Subaru had put there when he punched me a few days ago. When I joined them, they immediately started bombarding me with questions.

"Whoa there… Why are you wearing a mask?"

"A Cold?"

"An allergy debut?" Then Kazamatsuri went and hit the sore spot.

"Or are you… hiding something?" Then, without my permission, he reached up and pulled my mask off.

"HEY!" Was all I could get out before the small, deep-purple bruise, at the corner of my mouthwash revealed to all… hallelujah. It was a stark contrast to my pale skin. Both Kazamatsuri and Nishina-san blanched at the sight, openly staring with their mouths hanging open like a bunch of idiots (not that they are, of course… well… least most of the time they aren't). From the looks on their faces I could tell they were LOLing inside their head at my injury. Then…

"WHAT'S WITH THAT!? ASAHINA!" Nishina-san yelled

"Looking Manly, bro!" Kazamatsuri laughed and clapped my back. I grimaced before snatching the mask and putting it back on. While I was doing that Nishina-san and kazamatsuri were whispering loudly behind me.

"Could it be you had some sort of conflict with your brothers over Ema-chan?" I flinched visibly at that and the action was not lost to Kazamatsuri and Nishina-san they began to gossip even more while I tried to ignore what they were saying (and ultimately failing, since who could stop themselves from hearing gossip, especially if it is about them explicitly?) "Looks like I hit the bulls eye. Man, my intuition is amazing~" continued Nishina-san. I was visibly sweating as I turned around and tried to get them to stop. But, of course, what happened? They didn't stop.

"I think Asahina's more amazing. He always lives up to our ridiculous expectations" said Kazamatsuri as they continued tittering like a bunch of middle school girls stalking and cooing after their sweethearts. I was getting annoyed.

"Done yet? We need to get going…" I almost pleaded we started walking again. But the gossiping continued as we walked, much to my irritation.

"Man, it'll be hard not to talk about this again~"

"IKR, IKR!"

"… Please spare me guys…"

_~Later that night~_

I stood on the balcony of my apartment, looking over at skyline while smoking a cigarette. My phone was in hand, with the messenger app open and Ema's name in the recipients space… but however hard I try, I could not make myself send her a message… not since the day Subaru saw us kissing outside the Condo. Sighing, I locked the screen for my phone as I remembered the last things she said to me that fateful day.

"You think there's nothing between us anyway…" was what she said with a forlorn look on her face, as if she was remembering something from a long time ago. At the time, and even until now, I didn't understand what her words meant, so I had to leave things in a complete and utter mess. While waiting for her "wounds to heal", I was really just wasting time… I am so damn pitiful… Just as i was about to head back into my condo, I received a message from Azusa.

"We're hosting a graduation party for Ema (and Yusuke) next week. You're coming right?" I glared at the screen suspiciously… _sounds fishy_ was what I was thinking when a flash of familiar clothing caught my eye. Against my better judgement, I threw on my shoes and ran down the stairs. Throwing the front door open, I yelled as loud as I could.

"SUBARU!" He stopped while I ran towards him. Not giving him a chance to reconsider talking to me, I hurriedly blurted out "What's up? What are you doing around here?" I continued walking until I was right in front of him. It was only at this instance that I realized just how much taller and broader Subaru was in comparison to myself.

"Well…" Subaru muttered sheepishly, not looking me in the eye. "Um… I'm sorry… for hitting you last time" he said, scratching his head, then looking me directly in the eye. "I took my frustration all out on you. Even though I knew that I could never get Ema's love by doing something like that". He closed his eyes, his memories going back to that day- when Ema threw herself in front of Natsume-nii to stop him from punching Natsu-nii again. "Everything became crystal clear… But still… I was able to give my allot Basketball because she was there." He sighed again.

"Subaru…" I was shocked at this development, so shocked that I didn't what to say

"I truly loved her" Subaru said with downcast eyes, a look of love and sadness mixed in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter how the journey went" I said after a moment of silence, hoping to comfort Subaru, "the important thing is that your hard work paid off, and you've become a pro now. It's very admirable." I said with a small smile playing at the corner of my lips (since I don't smile a lot this came, surprisingly, easy). "I've always cheered for you, and I always will. So work hard, Subaru." I said encouragingly, hoping we could reconcile the relationship between us that was on thin ice.

"Things like this" Subaru said, his expression going from self-deprecation to understanding and, are I say, love "I would've know even if you didn't tell me". He smiled thinly before turning and walking away from me. It was then I had a revelation. Subaru wants to repay Ema for the strength she gave him in a proper and whole hearted way. That's what I want to do, too. My resolve concrete, I opened the message from Azusa and wrote my reply.

"I'm coming".

_~One week later~_

All was quiet on the outside of the condo, but the inside was a completely different story. A huge banner reading CONGRATULATIONS ON GRADUATING, EMA (and Yusuke) was strung from the rafters as my brothers and I and Ema milled around, eating, drinking and making small talk.

"Natsume" I heard Azusa call as he walked towards me, drink in hand.

"Azusa" I said by way of greeting "whaddap?" He replied with a twitch in his eyebrow that said _don't whaddap me, buster_

"Did you say hi to tonight's VIP?" He glanced purposefully, and not so discreetly at Ema, who was surrounded by Water, Louis, Ukyo and Tsubaki, who was, at this instant, being attacked by the squirrel for making indecent advances towards Ema. I followed his gaze and saw her looking at me also. But she looked away when she saw me looking at her, but not before I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"No… She's been surrounded all night." I sighed, my resolve from last week draining away, leaving me with a slight headache. "I'm… going to take a smoke outside" I said to Azusa, making my way onto the terrace and lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag from it. I was looking out at the view when I heard a _Clack_ sound from the glass door followed by the sound of the person I most wanted to talk to but couldn't bring myself to engage in conversation with.

"Natsume-san?" She looked slightly confused, as if I wasn't the person she was looking for.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her politely, cursing myself for Still not getting to the point, "What's the life of the party doing here?" She still looked quite confused and refused to meet my eyes as she replied.

"Erm… Azusa-san told me that Tsubaki-san was out on the terrace" she walked closer and stopped when we were only a couple of meters apart "and he asked me to call him back in…" her eyes and mine widened in shock as she realized she had been tricked and I because of what Azusa had done for me.

"Azusa did…?" I said in wonder as I recalled the last time we were in the same room (after they had dragged me out of Ema's room when they discovered her treating my bruise. I had just told them I had no intention of giving up or backing off. Azusa and Tsubaki looked at each other, then they both gave me a small, albeit sad, grin. Azusa had said "that's what I thought" and "well, actually, we would never forgive you if you weren't at least prepared to do that". They had both shook their heads in mirth as Azusa continued, "I never thought we'd lose to Natsume… but… Even we've never gone to her room before") I never would've thought that those two would lend me a hand. I grinned a little bit as I stubbed my cigarette. "Congrats on graduating" I said, completely genuine. She looked down, hurt still evident in her eyes.

"Th… Thank you…" She shuffled around a bit, unsure of what else to say while I did the same, just without the shuffling of feet. "Well… I'm going back to the living ro-" She turned to leave but, instinctively, my hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her movement.

"Ema!" I said without releasing her arm, and with no intention of doing so until we talked.

She still didn't look at me a she said coldly but with a slight quiver in her voice that didn't go amiss to me, "please let go". But I was resolute.

"No, I won't." We were at a stalemate for a few seconds until she lost control of her emotions and started sobbing quietly.

"Why?" She finally turned to look at me "you don't even think of me as anything." Once again, I found myself wondering exactly what the heck she meant by that when I was sure I had never said anything of that sort to her before.

"Hey… you said that last time too, right? Why?" I probed, trying to get why she had been ignoring me for at least a week. Reluctantly, she told me.

"I happened to overhear what you said to your female colleague at Eden Parks…" I was shocked, remembering what I had said to Nishina-san to get her off my case about Ema… _It's not like there's anything between Ema and I…_ so it was that time, huh… "Natsume-san…" I was jolted back to the present when she said "you're going out with her, right?" She looked me in the eye, eyes full of sorrow and hurt and she looked at me for an answer. I was genuinely tempted to laugh out loud, but considering the situation, I did the only thing I could do.

"… What? No! She's just my superior from work. She's always likes to tease people. That's the only reason why I said that to her." Her eyes widened as she processed what I said, but she was still not convinced I was telling the truth about Nishina-san and my relationship.

"But during the trip to the villa too, you…" I didn't let her complete her sentence before I launched into an explanation.

"Ohh, about that. She had to cover at work for me so I had to think her for that double. That's all, really."

"So…" an uneasy silence ensued as Ema and I continued looking into each others eyes', both unwilling to say anything. Finally, she looked down and blousy bashfully. "Oh. It was just a misunderstanding… that's good to hear". she was shuffling around again. I felt a full-sized grin creep up onto my face as I walked closer still to Ema and whispered.

"And why is it something good to hear about?" Ema instantly blushed beet red as she tried to explain herself.

"Well… That's because… I… umm…" I didn't wait for her to finish. I instead lifted my arm to curl around her next, my other arm curled possessively behind her back.

"Love you" were the only words I said before I swooped down gently and kissed her full on the lips. The feeling of kissing her again after a week of abstinence was like drinking pure water when I was dying of thirst. Pure bliss. After another minute of being lip locked, I finally released her (for her sake and myself since we had both been close to running out of air) and looked her in the eye. She was shinning with joy, literally.

"Natsume-san" she whispered, her voice full of so much love and adoration that made me feel unworthy of her, but that feeling was quickly swept away with my next words.

"Before, I said I'd stay by your side. But I didn't mean it like that." I looked at her seriously, her small body still encased in my hold. "I Want to stay by your side." I whispered, moving close to her again, so close that our lips bushed. "Being your 'brother' isn't good enough for me" I took a step back, gauging her reaction. Her eyes were shinning faintly with unshed tears of joy as she whispered back.

"Me too. Being your 'sister' isn't good enough for me either." I sighed in relief, glad that my love and hers were both reciprocated, and proceeded to kiss her senseless again.

_A few weeks later (maybe, I don't know the exact time frame)_

"Ema!" I called out as I saw her idling outside the park where I said I would meet her. "Sorry I made you wait" I apologized while silently cursing the wedding ceremony that made me late.

"It's alright, I just got here myself" she smiled cheerily at me, her happiness rivaling the sun in its glory. "More importantly, how did you college's wedding go?" She asked, genuinely interested. I scratched my head absentmindedly before answering her question.

"Well… It was great. The Ceremony… at least". I shuddered, remembering the drunken stupor Kazamatsuri and Nishina-san had been in when I had fled the scene. They had been going on and on about me "having a date to go to" and just "how niiiiiiiice" it was. I had to leave. Ema looked at me weirdly before she sighed.

"A June bride. Must be nice~ I looked them up a little-" she continued talking as I looked at her beautiful face. Now that she mentioned it… The first time we met, was at our parents' wedding. It almost seems like it was the work of fate… Just kidding, I thought to myself as i smiled thinly, banishing those thoughts from my head. It's so out of character to think these things…

"Eh? Natsume-san?" Ema asked me, looking slightly worried. "Is there something wrong? Your face looks slightly red…" I looked away from her, blushing. Then a devious thought hit me.

"… I think I'm coming down with a cold. Will you look after me?" I asked her, an idea forming in my head.

"Yea, of course! Let's get you back to your apartment and take a rest…" she continued to ramble, not noticing me getting closer to her.

"Alright then" I whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder deliciously at my proximity. "You'll be staying with me forever. Because I won't let you leave. Ever." I pulled back just in time to see her blush beautifully, her hand clutching the ear I had whispered in. I chuckled lightly before threading our fingers together and continued walking down the road to my apartment. Someday, I thought to myself, someday- I hope that the chapel won't just be a place where we met, but also a place where we'll exchange our vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Drop a comment with your opinions, please! Also, some ideas for the epilogue? I've had some suggestions of a wedding proposal followed by a wedding but I'd like to hear what you guys have to say~


	9. Side Story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A side story that gives insight to the relationship Natsume has with his coworker Kazamatsuri!

_~A few months later~ Present day_

Ema's been acting rather strange lately, I though to myself as I sat on the floor of my apartment watching Ema texting away and laughing quietly. Even when she visits my place, all she does is look at her texts with a goofy smile on her face. And even when I ask her about it, she'll brush me off.

"Oh no~ it's nothing. Don't worry about it" she said to me with a cheerful look on her face. She got up and made her way into the kitchen to make some tea for us. This all started when I ran into Ema on the streets (purely coincidence!) while doing my usual rounds. We talked a bit and Kazamatsuri and Ema exchanged numbers since they evidently "hit it off" really well. Feeling a bit ticked off, I decided to confront Kazamatsuri at work.

"Have I been texting Ema- chan? Of course!" Kazamatsuri replied, a huge grin on his face when he saw my pissed off expression.

"I knew it was you" I muttered under my breath. To Kazamatsuri, I asked "sooo… what've you been texting about?" My tone clearly indicating my skepticism at their correspondence since there is quite a huge age gap between them (and no, it's much bigger than the one Ema and I currently have).

"Oh? What's this? Asahina-kun~ Are you jealous?" Kazamatsuri teased upon seeing the look on my face. I couldn't help it. I gulped. Kazamatsuri started laughing his head off at my reaction. "Pfffft. You've got really low tolerance, huh?" He giggled behind his palm while all I could think about was how much I wanted to punch this faggot (A/N Forgive the language). They're definitely hiding something from me, I thought suspiciously as Azusa and Tsubaki (the cats, NOT the brothers) napped on my pillow. I looked in the direction of the kitchen and Ema. If they won't tell me… then… My eyes narrowed as I stood up, stretched and walked into the kitchen where Ema was busy making dinner while texting (obviously).

"Ema…" I said in a serious tone as I approached her.

"N-Natsume-san! Anno. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes!" She said in a cheery voice as she abruptly snapped her phone shut, not letting me see what had been on the screen. I moved forward until I had her pinned against my body and the kitchen counter, not giving her an inch of space to move away from me.

"So the one you were texting was Kazamatsuri…" I said in an accusatory tone. "Why do you text him so frequently?" I wanted to know and I wouldn't let her go until she answered me truthfully.

"Um… Well… Uh…" she stuttered, trying to come up with an answer to my question.

"Is it, perhaps, something you can't tell me?" I said sadly, a pensive look in my eyes as I looked her directly in the eyes.

She blanched.

"No! That's not it!" She yelled suddenly. "Um… sorry. It was this…" she flipped her phone open and showed me the screen. It was… various pictures detailing me at work… including me smoking, yawning, eating udon, and even dropping files!

"Pictures… Of… Me…" I gritted out in a menacing tone. I was so pissed that Im pretty sure everyone in the complex could feel the murderous aura emanating from me. Kazamatsuri, you little asshole (see original manga for the actual word used. I can't say/write it so bear with me)… I screamed in my head. Ema looked scared as she tried to placate my anger.

"Kazamatsuri-san sent me these pictures of you at work since I don't normally get to see that side of you… sorry" she said apologetically, even though she had nothing to be sorry for.

"It's… alright" I took a couple of deep breaths and calmed myself down before ruffling Ema's hair affectionately, giving her a quick peck on the lips before exiting the room.

_~Meanwhile, at Kazamatsuri's residence~_

Kazamatsuri was lounging on his side on his couch, watching a TV show, blissfully unaware of the anger that was being directed at him. Ah, what a hobby teasing Asahina was. So much fun~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Drop a comment with your opinions, please! Also, remember, if you have any ideas for the epilogues please also tell me!


End file.
